Talking To The Moon
AU: In this story Revaindof has died... somehow. A pale mint house sits on the edge of a long street, all the lights are off and it seems empty and barren. The lawncare and empty driveway give a hint that it is abandoned. A single curtain is open and glistening light gray eyes look up, her mouth moves to form words. "I know you're somewhere out there '' Somewhere far away '' '' I want you back '' I want you back" She moves a strand of red hair out of her eyes and cups her face in her hands. Sobs shaking her small frame as she screams and cries out to no-one. She wipes her eyes but more tears come and she eventually gives up. A knock comes to the door and she quickly closes the curtain and curls up into a ball in her chair covering her ears. "Coeli, it's the Robensons are you okay in there?" She doesnt answer and waits in her position until she hears defeated footsteps climb down her stairs and away from her house. Finally she uncurls herself and slides the curtain open again. She faces the glowing white circle on the sky and begins talking to it again. "My neighbors think I'm crazy '' ''But they don't understand '' ''You're all I had '' ''Y ou're all I had " She hugs a small shirt in her hand wringing it and un-wringing it as she speaks. Tears start flowing again and her voice cracks, the stars illuminate her tears as if they were diamonds. This time she doesnt attempt to wipe the tears away letting out all her hurt as she did the night before, and the night before that and so on. She couldn't quite understand why she was taking his death so hard. She was normally hard to break and almost impossible to sadden but this was the bare opposite as to what she once was. She was once a outgoing young flyer who wrote messages in the sky and now she sits by the window sending messages to the moon. "At night when the stars Light up my room '' ''I sit by myself '' ''Talking to the Moon. '' ''Trying to get to You" A small, sad smile spreads across her face as she says hi in a broken voice. She describes her day and asks him how his was. And she can almost swear that he's talking back to her. No-one else does so they leave her alone claiming her mad from heart break. Which was a reasonable case since she was the only person who heard his voice still. Not one person could make conversation with him besides Coeli and she treasured that while others shunned her. "In hopes you're on The other side '' ''Talking to me too."'' She trailed off as she noticed what she was doing and thought about the possibilty that maybe she had gone mad. Maybe she was hearing voices because of some mental illness she had contracted from his loss. It wasn't anything she had ever experienced before so she always second-guessed herself and her sanity. "''Or Am I a fool Who sits alone '' ''Talking to the moon?" When she finally decided to leave her home she threw on a hoodie and walked around the town. Everyone who passed her by gave her look. A strange look. The same look that the others from the Academy had gaven her. She now knew what look they were giving her. It was pure disdain and a hint of fear. They hated her for having a heart? She couldn't understand why. When it was only a month after Revaindof's death everyone had said that they missed seeing her messages everyday. It had been nearly a year now and she still did not return to her job. The clouds hung gray above her head and she was almost sure it was only her that was being rained on. It wasn't until a man tripped her and laughed she reliezed what she was to them now. "I'm feeling like'' '' I'm famous '' ''The talk of the town '' ''They say I've gone mad '' ''Yeah I've gone mad" When she returned back to her home she regretted stepping foot outside in the first place and flung herself onto the couch. Numb, she didn't cry nor scream she just laid there in her self-pity and pain. They didn't understand what she was going through. No-one except for her and a choice few were informed of the boy's death which didnt include the rest of the townspeople. They had no idea why she had disappeared for nearly a year. And now they were treating her like dirt thinking she abandoned them. "But they don't know'' '' What I know" She lied there until dusk had set and the evening sun was disappearing beyond the horizon. When the stars hit her vision and the room was blanketed in black she sat up and walked back to her chair that was positioned precisely in front of the window. She parted the curtains and took her seat and began to talk to him once again but with no small smile just a numbed expression. He comforted her back and promised her that when they met again he would hold her and never let go. She held onto that promise. "Cause when the '' ''Sun goes down '' ''Someone's talking back '' ''Yeah '' ''They're talking back" Suddenly her door was busted down and a bright flame lined gasoline tank was thrown in immeadiatly her living room was set on fire. She cried out in pain as a flicker licked her shoulder as she ran to the entrance but she found it blocked by a plank of wood that was also on fire. She looked out the window and to her horror her lawn was a fire as well. A hoard of angry townspeople were lined in front of her home, safely away from the flames. She had no where to run. All that was left to do was sit in her chair and wait for the slow death from the fiery hands of the flames to encase her. She screamed for help until her voice broke off, filled with smoke. She coughed violently and looked around everything except for her chair was set on fire, her living room was caving in in the back of her but still the small plastic chair she sat in remained unharmed. One of the people saw this and took a branch of a tree and flung it at the glass window. The window shattered and the tree branch had knocked her off the chair and into the flames. She screamed in misery, tears running down her cheeks as she was silenced slowly by the fire. The screaming stopped at midnight and everyone dispersed the deed was done. The once bright house was a pile of ash and burning wood and in the center lied a small frame with rainbow hair and dull gray eyes. She died of heartbreak and not by the flames.